Harry Potter and The Second War
by Jew man
Summary: A story about Harry in his 6th year. Many things may happen. Only Chapter one for now. I promise to update as much as I can. Please read an review. Chapter 2 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Second War  
  
Ch1 O.w.l scores   
  
Once again Harry Potter was back in private drive number four. He now knew why he had to be there...... Even so he did not give a damn if this was the only way to keep himself save from Voldmort. This year though the Dursley's have been treating him ...well alright. Besides the fact that he was board as hell, and that he was cut off from the Wizarding world. Uncle Vernon always made sure he sent is letters to Mad-Eye Moody. What he would do is approach him and say, "Boy have you set your letter today?" Some times Harry would like to tease him and say he cant remember or not, or that you guys have not been treating me to well lately........ Uncle Vernon would ger scarlet in the face and tell him that he better write or else.... Harry told Moody about these times sometimes. All Moody would do is send Harry an owl back telling him how funny he thinks it is.   
  
Dudley is still as fat as ever. Uncle Vernon said he needed to go on a diet, but Petuina thought otherwise and they had an argument in the longest time Harry could not remember. Aunt Petuina has been sneaking food that he like to him whenever she sees it fit. Dudley has been a little more nicer to Harry then he ever expected. Harry believes it is from when he saved Dudley from the Dementaors, but of corse Dudley denies it with all his being. Dudley's little gang has gown to twice the size. There was one time were Dudley almost got caught by the police. If it was not for Dudley tripping on of his friends to get away he would have been caught himself.  
  
Harry has not received many owls from Ron or Hermione. And when he does they yet again this year are short, but at least he knows why. What Harry has missed even more then Hogwarts is that fact that his godfather is now dead, and no one is least in the wizarding world left to care from him. His only relative left now is Aunt Petuina, and Harry did not care to much for that idea. Harry has missed Sirus so much it is unbelievable. What was worse was that nobody would even care that he was dead, because he was a wanted criminal. Nobody outside the Order would mourn him. Harry sat up at night and cried silently to himself about it. Then there was Cho......  
  
The one girl who he loves he messed up with. He has not even tried to patch thing up with her since her friend screwed up the D.A. meetings. He has thought about sending Cho an owl but he always decides against it in the end because he would sound to stupid. Harry thought to himself 'I am stupid to ever think that she could REALLY like me.'   
  
Even though the Dursleys have been treating him humanly he has stayed in his room locked up for most of the time. Harry thinks to him self 'they don't bother me and i don't bother them.' Harry wonders if they are going to keep Sirus's house for the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. "Seems likely but at the same time it is not" Harry says to himself. "Dumbledore is the biggest mystery besides girls."   
  
Then all of a sudden an owl swoops in from the window. It was Ron's owl with a letter attacked to its lef. And it read:  
  
Harry  
  
How are you mate. Me I have been having a terminable summer. We have been   
  
moveing around like mad because of you know what. Mum says that you are   
  
going to be staying with us at the Burrow in about a week. See you then Mate.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ron   
  
P.S. Happy birthday Hermonie..and I will give you your present when you get  
  
here.  
  
Harry gave pig an owl treat and sent him on his way without a letter. Well that is the first bit of good news all summer. Harry almost forgot that today or yesterday was his birthday. Although he should be happy that he is leaving the Dursley's house he really is not at all. There is the same stabbing pain in his heart.... Sirus and Cho. Harry often dreams at night now about the night when Sirus was killed. It played over and over again like a broken record. He could not stand it anymore. Harry has thought twice about killing himself, but always thinking it dumb in the end. He would make more people sad and he is the only one who can kill Voldmort.   
  
"Enough with this!" Harry shouted out of the blue "I am going to write Cho and tell her why i was such a Jerk!"   
  
There was a loud pounding noise "Keep it down in there BOY!" 'Oops' Harry thought to himself. 'I forgot it was night time.'   
  
He sat down at his desk (with Hedwig on top in her cage by the window) with parchment and a quill. "Er....um.... Hedwig what should I say?" All she did was hoot back at him. "I know I will start off with apologizing. Yeah!"   
  
"BOY! THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE OR ELSE!"  
  
  
  
Cho  
  
Well first off I bet you would like to know who is sending you a letter. It is me   
  
Harry Potter. Well next I would like to apologize for the way i asked at the end  
  
of the year. I could tell you it was from stress and a million other thing but   
  
those would be lies. The real reason I got so angry was, because the D.A.   
  
meetings we were having was the only thing I could look up to that whole year.   
  
Then when your friend (sorry if that sounds bad not meant to,) goes and   
  
ruined it I got really upset, and I should not have gotten mad at you. I had  
  
not right at all. And since then (and I mean not talking to you) things have   
  
gone down hill for me. My godfather was killed while he tried saving me   
  
(kind of a long story why I was where I was) He was killed by Voldmort's   
  
Death Eaters. So now the only person who cares for me is now gone.   
  
Dead, and my only remaining relative is my muggle Aunt. Well I hope   
  
you have a better summer then I am having   
  
Your's Truly,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
The last two lines were a little smeared, but readable because of tear drops from Harry remembering Sirus's Death. It is the hardest thing Harry has had to cope with thus far in his life, and besides the fact he has the burden of being a profit. Then all of a sudden a second owl swooped in his window for the second time this night.   
  
Sorry this Chapter was so short. I am not very good at making the start of stories. Please bear with me. I Promise the other chapters will be longer. NILS. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Departing From the Dursley's House  
  
Harry looked at the owl with a weird glare. 'Who would be sending me an owl at this time of night.' The owl held out its leg for Harry to take the letter. Harry reached for the letter with much reluctance and untied the bindings. The owl hooted affectional at Harry. Harry reached for his owl treats, but before he could the owl flew off into the night sky. For the first time Harry actually look at the letter. It had the Ministry of Magic stamp on it, and Harry knew right away what it was. It was his O.W.L. test scores. He opened it as fast as he could obliterating the envelope. It read:  
  
We at the Ministry of Magic have finally got your Ordinary Wizarding  
  
Level Test scores in. We are sorry for the delay for you in receiving   
  
your test scores. We wanted to double check them just to make sure   
  
that no one had tampered with them. Once again Sorry for the delay.   
  
Have a great summer Mr. Potter.  
  
Signed  
  
Cornelius Fudge   
  
Minster of Magic  
  
There was a second piece of parchment behind the first Harry looked at it with glee.  
  
Astronomy D  
  
Divination F  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts A  
  
Potions A  
  
Transfiguration B   
  
History of Magic F  
  
Charms B  
  
  
  
Overall Mr Potter you did quite well with the exceptions of a few classes.  
  
We have been told by Professor McGonagall that you wanted to become   
  
an Auror. We will remind you that you need Defense Against the Dark   
  
Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. You will need top grades on   
  
your N.E.W.T. to become an Auror. Keep your grades up Mr. Potter, and   
  
Have a nice day.   
  
Harry had not felt so happy since...... well he could not remember, and he did not want to think about it. With all that Harry went over to his to lie down. He fell asleep feeling the happiest he has been in months.  
  
"DAMMIT BOY OPEN THIS ROOM NOW! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!" Roared uncle Vernon from behind Harry's bedroom door.   
  
"All right I am up! What is all the noise about any ways?" asked Harry  
  
"It is 11:00 A.M. boy," Harry opens the door " and it is about dammed time you got up. That is what all the noise is about."   
  
Harry could not help but notice the redness in his face. Harry went down stairs to go and get something to eat. When he got there lunch was on the table, and Harry was feeling quite hungry. When he sat down Petuina said, "What do you think that you are doing? You are not eating today. You did not wake up early enough to EARN food. You see fit that you do noting else around here." Just as she finished Vernon sat down. With a noticeable shade of red in his face.   
  
"Is she serous Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked in a hopeful tone.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The whole thing about me not eating."  
  
"Yes quite dear Harry. You did not get up on time, and you do nothing around here so........ you get no food today at all."   
  
"Need I remind you of what Mad Eye-Moody said at the train station. I believe that it is about time that send him another Owl. I believe he would like to know about this little incident."  
  
When Harry spoke Mad eye's name Vernon got angry once again with his face turning bright red once again. "WELL THEN BOY GO AND DO THAT THEN BOY! I DO NOT CARE! COULD NOT DO ANYTHING EVEN IF YOU WISHED HE COULD! I KNOW THE RULES FOR YOUR KIND!" Uncle Vernon spat.  
  
"Well then I will be contacting him immediately. I assume he will be here in a day or two with your punishment." Harry said very cocky.  
  
"You do that then."  
  
Harry then got up from the table and turned for the stairs. He stomped all the way up the stairs just because he knew it was gonna make Uncle Vernon even more furious. As soon as he got in his room he regretted what he said down stairs. He had sent Hedwig out on a letter to Cho. 'Oh well' Harry thought 'It has been 3 days already Moody will send a letter pretty soon any ways.' Harry just sat down at his desk and pulled out his standard book of spells grade 5, because he did not finish reading this one. Harry has absolutely no idea why though.   
  
A whole day had passed, and Hedwig still had not come back. Harry was not eating because he was feeling a little bit salty about what happened yesterday. Harry had not spoken to Moody in 4 days now Harry expected an owl any time now.  
  
Later that day an owl did come that Harry did not recognize. It was a beautiful light brown with dark black spots on it like Hedwig. Harry took the note off the owl's leg and it read:  
  
Harry  
  
How come you have not been sending owls? If you are alright   
  
it is not a something to toy with. I was serous at the station.   
  
You have been good at sending Owls so far this summer. I do   
  
not see why you have stopped unless the muggles are miss   
  
treating you. Well Harry send your reply with this owl.  
  
Moody  
  
Harry's heart filled with joy with receiving this letter. He was going to get back at Uncle Vernon. Harry took out his parchment and quill and wrote:  
  
Moody  
  
I woke up late yesterday and now the muggles are starving me.  
  
I am hungry and they refuse to give me food.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry tied the letter to the owl, and it nibbled his fingers affectionately then flew off. 'Kind of an abrupt end' Harry thought. Harry went down stairs and sat down in the living room. Harry sat in a chair which was next to Dudly.   
  
"So you came out of you eh Potter?" Remarked Dudly  
  
"Well I guess you can see past your nose then eh Dudderkins."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Dinner is ready Dudly." Petuina said. Aunt Petuina does not call him her little pet names much anymore, because Dudly erupted on time because she called him 'Dudderkins' infront of his gang. Dudly got up and ran towards the kitchen. Harry got up slowly and walked toward the kitchen.   
  
"Oh so your eating to now are you?" Vernon said in a triumphant voice.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"Hungry are you?"  
  
Harry did not answer just sat down in his usual chair. Petuina was about to dish up for him but Vernon intervened. "No Petuina he is not eating till he answers me."  
  
And just then the front door was smashed in with a long bang followed by a loud thud. The Dursley's look scared immediately petrified. Uncle Vernon secretly know what it was. There was a voice that rang out threw the house. It was Moody's with the recognizable clunk with each step.  
  
"Harry where are you? Weight your threw that door." Uncle Vernon was blue in te face and almost shaking. The rest of the Dursley's were doing the same thing. Moody opened the door. Looking at Harry Moody speaks, "Harry you were not lying to me were you?"  
  
"No of corse not! I was gonna see if I could eat again today, but he said I could not eat" Harry said while pointing to Uncle Vernon.   
  
"So Muggle you thought that I would not come like I said I was going to do did you? Did not take me serous did you. Nothing make me more mad then when a muggle does not take me serious, and think that he can do something to me. Ha muggles like you are funny too."  
  
"T-T-The boy lives in my house b-by my rules."  
  
"So you think you can starve the boy do you." Moody lifts up his wand with sparks flying from it pointing it at Vernon getting his own face quite close to his. "Muggle you will feed this boy three square meals a day no matter what time he gets up at. And you will not be feeding him that crap you got on the table there. He will be giving me letters every three days now remember muggle!"   
  
"Y-Yes sir."   
  
"Now I have to be on my way. I am a busy person. By Harry and tell me if they mistreat you again."  
  
"Sure think Mad Eye. Good bye."  
  
With that Moody walked out of the kitchen, and back into the living room to repair the door. He did so and vanished. Harry could not help himself but grin the biggest of grins. Harry looked at the Dursleys. They all look blue in the face and still shaking a bit.   
  
"Well you heard the man where is MY food. Not this crap." Harry said Aunt Petuina and Uncle Vernon Exchange looks of deep anguish.   
  
"Coming right up Harry dear." Aunt Petuina managed. Well threw out the rest of the night the Dursleys said nothing to him. Harry got a steak while the Dursleys were eating steamed vegetables. Harry went up to his room filled to the brim and happy once again. Hedwig was still not back. 'Oh well' Harry thought 'I am tired any ways. She will be back once Cho has written to me.' With that Harry fell asleep with a good feeling in his stomach once again.   
  
It has been a week since he sent Hedwig off with the letter and Harry was stating to worry. Ron had sent Pig to tell him that they would be here tonight at about 5:30 in the afternoon. It was only about 12:00 at the moment and Harry was filled with excitement to get away from the Dursleys. He was all packed and ready to go. Expect that Hedwig has not come back yet. It was really starting to bother Harry. 'What if Cho hates me so much now that she never wants to talk to me again.' Harry thought to himself. 'What if Hedwig got intercepted by Voldmort and now Hedwig is now dead.' No Harry would not believe that. It was just taking Cho a long time to write him back. That is what Harry decided on finally. Then all of a sudden there was a loud bang from downstairs. 'It cant be the Weasleys it is still way to early.' arry though to him self   
  
Harry decided to get up to see what it was when there was a nock on the door. When he was about the turn the door knob the door swung open and hit Harry in the forehead knocking him to the ground. When Harry looked up he saw Fred an George standing there.   
  
"Sorry mate. Did not mean to nock you on the floor." Fred said  
  
"Yeah we are here to retrieve you from the muggles. Dad sent us, because he is to busy with the minstry and stuff. Same with Mum. Ron the little git is still sleeping and ouw not get up to come and get you." Replied George  
  
"Yeah I think that a good Dungbomb will get him up when we got back." Finished Fred.  
  
"How come you guys don't have you own place with all the money your making with with joke shop." Harry replied.   
  
"Still getting approved by the GITS in the ministry. Sent a from in as soon as we left last year. Now we brought some floo powder so you can come back with us. I know your not supposed to appear yet, but it is much faster then flying on a broom stick. Much less carrying your trunk too." Fred rambled.   
  
With that the twin took Harry's trunk downstairs for him. Harry went about his room picking up the last minute things and Hedwig's empty cage. When he was down stairs Harry saw the twins trying to give Dudley some candy.  
  
"Come on take it. It is good." George said  
  
"Yeah the best candy you will ever taste!" exclaimed Fred.  
  
Dudley remembering all to well what happened last time he accepted candy from Fred and George. "No way you eat it!."  
  
"Looks like he is smarted then he looks eh Fred?"  
  
"I don't think so, but I think he learned not to accept candy from us though."  
  
"I would not eat candy you two offered me either." replied Harry. Fred and George just broke out in laughter.   
  
"Harry mate you go first." George said. Harry took a fist full of floo powder and said "The Burrow!" Instantly being transported to his best friend's Ron's house. Getting away from the Dursley's house made him feel a little better but not much.  
  
There is your longer Chapter. Chapter 3 will be up in a day or two. Peace. Nils/Jew Man 


End file.
